


Misery

by Chrizes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Pedophilia, Shota
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrizes/pseuds/Chrizes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ele não deveria estar ali, ele nunca deveria ter entrado em sua vida, nem mesmo tê-lo usado daquela forma. Quem aquele pirralho mimado e mauricinho pensava que era? O que ele queria com esse jogo ridículo? Ele já o humilhou demais, ele já o usou demais... – Então porque você não sai da minha vida, Crowley?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery

**Author's Note:**

> Não, eu realmente não curto muito Bobby e Crowley, mas existe um comic inglês que eu simplesmente amo e eu acabei incorporando os personagens Bobby e Crowley a vida deles, acho que... a culpa é um pouco de minha amiga Adriana com quem eu jogo RPG e constantemente ela me pede para interpretar esse casal. Não vejo o Bobby "velho" tendo relações sexuais, ainda mais com o Crowley, então eu os rejuvenesci para... não sei, acho que o Bobby tá bem com 18 anos e o Crowley com seus 15/16 anos? Pra mim o Crowley é e sempre será um menininho sacana e filhinho de papai.

Olhou para baixo com certa preocupação. Ele ainda dormia. "Droga!" - praguejou, suspirando. Por que a vida dele tinha de ser tão complicada?

Não conseguia sequer fechar os olhos que as imagens tão vivas da noite anterior lhe atormentavam a cabeça, remexendo com seus sentidos e lhe fazendo corar constantemente. Bufou, sentindo-se ridículo e levemente irritado, seus olhos seguindo as curvas do corpo adormecido e completamente marcado.

Estremeceu com os arroxeados no pescoço do menor. Olhava com certa preocupação e orgulho para os círculos tortos que manchavam a pele clara.

"Sorriu pelos gemidos que saiam tímidos pela boca cerrada com força. As mãos pequenas se fechando fortemente em suas costas largas, arranhando sua pele o bastante para feri-lo. Seus próprios lábios atrevidos se pressionando vingativos contra o pescoço do menor, chupando, beijando, mordendo-o."

Prendeu a respiração quando o mais novo se remexeu embaixo de si. Que droga aconteceu ontem?

Sua cabeça doía levemente e ele sabia que era culpa de alguma de suas bebidas, Bobby tinha o hábito de beber após as aulas. Não se lembrava de onde ou quando começou esse hábito, mas ele se lembrava de seu pai o fazê-lo muitas vezes.

Seus olhos caíram pesarosos sobre o menor novamente, ele era só um garoto.

"- Você não passa de um moleque. Vai pra casa guri, seu lugar não é aqui!"

...

"- Não preciso que me trate como uma criança, só preciso de um lugar para passar as horas [...] podemos tornar as coisas mais interessantes...".

Moleque folgado.

Como Bobby podia ter caído na lábia desse demoniozinho?

Suspirou, caindo de lado na cama, seus olhos se focando rapidamente no teto. Como ele pôde se deixar levar por um desejo tão sujo?! Como um moleque daqueles conseguira fazê-lo perder o controle de uma maneira tão avassaladora?

"Lábios pequenos por seu corpo, lambendo-lhe a carne quente e pulsante.

Prazer. Oh, o prazer era vivo e... verdadeiro.

Ele podia sentir, podia ver... ergueu as mãos ao rosto corado e pervertido, analisando com íntimo interesse naquela boca atrevida. Primeiro com a língua em sua glande, circulando-o, penetrando a cabeça, arrancando-lhe suspiros de deleite. Os olhos pequenos lhe encarando ora ou outra, aquilo era incerteza?

Seus dedos correram pelo alto do rosto, acariciando as bochechas perto dos olhos, caminhando pela trilha rosada até as orelhas, viu-o dar um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar para seu serviço.

Ofegou alto desta vez, lançando a cabeça pro lado e agarrando os cabelos negros com certa força.

Sim... prazer! O puro e doce prazer, quanto tempo..."

Levou as mãos ao rosto, cobrindo os olhos, envergonhado. Não se lembrava muito mais o que aconteceu nessa parte, mas podia imaginar... Deus! Quão longe ele foi àquela noite?!

"- Tem certeza de que é isso que quer-?"

"- Cale a boca, Singer! Eu não sou uma garotinha virgem, eu não estaria aqui se não quisesse mesmo!

...

Francamente, até bêbado você continua a ser um velho chato.".

Bêbado. Francamente, somente bêbado para Bobby conseguir cair na persuasão daquela cobra venenosa.

Ficou pensando naquele... garoto! Por Deus! Uma CRIANÇA! Um moleque atrevido e curioso o fizera cair em tentação e... TRANSAR com ele. Toma-lo, tocar e marcar sua pele branca... fê-lo um monstro.

Sentia-se sujo, corrompido e... enojado consigo mesmo. Afinal, era difícil admitir, mas... só de lembrar-se das sensações de seu corpo sobre o de Crowley... ele QUERIA mais! Sentia seu corpo despertar lentamente, quase tímido, curiosamente ele se arrepiava lembrando-se dos gemidos nada vergonhosos do menor que gritava e brandia por mais.

"- Eu disse, AHN...! P-Pra não me tratar ... hmf... como uma garotinha! AH SINGER! SE FOR FAZER ISSO FAÇA DESCENTEMENTE!

\- Moleque atrevido... - soltou um risinho de deboche. - Como quer que não te tratem como uma garotinha se você geme igual uma?!

...

\- Quem geme como garotinha agora? - suspirava um pouco alto, contorcendo pornográfico sobre o colo do mais velho. Bobby sentia a cabeça rodar, olhando fixamente para o rosto corado e retorcido numa mistura engraçada de dor e prazer. - Vamos Singer... hm... eu não estou te ouvindo - mexeu-se mais lentamente, lançando o corpo pra frente e logo depois pra trás, dançando uma música lenta e sensual sobre o membro teso de Bobby. - Vamos... diga!

...

\- Ah... AHN... SINGER! BOBBY... HN-ASSIM QUASE! AH... MAIS, AHM... BOBBY, OH - conforme os gemidos iam ficando mais frequentes, mais rápido Bobby se arremetia contra o corpo pequeno, vendo como suas estocadas faziam-no balançar para frente e pra trás, como o corpo se contorcia tão perto do ápice.".

Como ele gemia igual a uma puta. Perdido em prazer, suado, cansado, entregue.

Completamente.

Crowley parecia uma criança perdida quando adentrou sua casa igual a um gatuno, suas roupas ricas e nobres amassadas e molhadas pela garoa de mais cedo. Tentara mandá-lo embora, mandá-lo para casa, deixar Bobby em paz. No entanto Crowley se grudou nele igual a uma sanguessuga cheia de fome, drenando suas energias pra se salvar. E Bobby desfaleceu em pecado, sendo sugado até a última gota de sanidade.

Talvez se ele não tivesse bebido tanto... claro, era tão fácil culpar a bebida!

Seria mais fácil se a bebida tivesse feito seu trabalho direito e apagado sua memória por completamente, feito sentir-se enjoado e obrigando-o a chutar o corpo molenga e preguiçoso do mais novo para fora de sua cama, sua casa, sua VIDA! Mas é claro que Bobby não iria agir como um canalha, nãããão, ele tinha de ser uma pessoa descente e caridosa - não se esquecendo de cara de pau também - pra aceitar aquele moleque ali, deixar que ele dormisse tranquilamente em sua cama, olhando-o com aquele sorriso de filho da puta e. -

\- JESUS! - exclamou Bobby, levando os braços aos olhos e tombou na cama, exasperado.

\- Nossa, já esqueceu meu nome? Nem esperou que eu fosse embora? - gracejou o moreno de olhos predatórios. - e caso você não se lembre, é Crowley, ok?

\- Eu sei o seu nome! E me dê UM único motivo pra mim não te chutar daqui?! - ergueu-se escandaloso da cama, pegando sua samba canção ainda de costas para o mais novo.

\- O que? Sem café da manhã na cama? - Bobby Olhou-o assassino e Crowley soltou um riso pelo nariz - Relaxa, eu sei que você não faria isso com alguém como eu - enroscou-se nos lençóis da cama, sorrindo aos poucos que via Bobby se acalmando. - Você não seria um canalha de me por pra fora, todo dolorido, sem ter pra onde ir. - pausou, fazendo que estivesse voltando a dormir quando abriu os olhos maliciosos - ainda mais se um policial na rua perguntar o motivo deu não estar na escola há essa hora, eu não teria como mentir, teria de sair que após uma noite tão maravilhosa com um cara desconhecido que me tirou da rua, que transou comigo em todas as posições "possíveis" do Kama sutra, ele me chutou da casa dele sem roupa, com fome, tonto e... Você está verde Singer, está se sentindo bem?

"EU VOU MATAR ESSE GAROTO!"


End file.
